Expect The Unexpected
by UndercoverWeapon
Summary: Could a high priority homicide case turn into a rough, full of action and drama events that will affect the team more than they would expect? Voight and his team face the dark side of beneficence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! **

**Finally I managed to sit and piece together my new story I am writing for some time. This time it's going to be a longer one ;) What is it going to be about? I would say about danger that may surprise our team the way they would least expect it. What's more? Stay tuned and read the story ;) Chapter 1 is right there! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Chicago PD or the characters – it all belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

* * *

><p>No doubt the winter was coming. In early morning hours the cars were covered with hoarfrost and you could literally see your breath in the air.<p>

In direct proportion to decrease in temperature, increased the level of complaints in bullpen.

"Jesus Christ, who the hell turned off the heating outside? It's freezing out there!"

Even if you didn't recognize the voice it was a piece of cake to guess who's just entered the office.

"Maybe you should try to watch a weather forecast sometimes. Instead of your stupid reality TV shows."

Ruzek managed only to raise his finger and open his mouth like he wanted to say something but Lindsay clearly hasn't finished her part yet.

"Because I won't make you read the papers. I remember you get tired when you have too many letters to spell out." She smiled brightly at him as she finished.

Adam just wagged his finger at Erin and after a moment said: "I still like you, didn't work this time."

Antonio laughed at them as he passed them by.

"Hey, kiddos, if you are already bored with your work" – he pointed at his desk – "you are more than welcome to play with filling those pile of paper toys on my desk, right there."

Simultaneously, both of them went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"That's what I thought." Antonio smiled at himself "Al, could you take a look at this report for me?"

Dawson placed a paper on Olinsky's desk. The man leaned forward to the desk and took the paper.

"What is that?"

"A report of yesterday's arrest. I just need you to check if everything is how it should be." Antonio gave him a serious look.

"Sure. Will do."

"Thanks man."

Just in that moment Voight stormed from his office and took a cup off Lindsay's hands as she was just about to sit with it by her desk.

"Save that for later, we have a case." Erin just rolled her eyes and took her jacket.

"Where are Halstead and Atwater?"

"Downstairs." Dawson was the first one ready to go.

"So let's roll."

* * *

><p>"Why are we in such a hurry? Has somebody killed the President or what?" They didn't have to drive far but it was enough time for Ruzek to do a sit-rep.<p>

They all went to the scene where a few uniformed officers were present.

"What have we got?" asked Voight as he looked on a body on the ground.

"35 year old, male, shot straight to the heart." Olinsky kneeled over him to take a closer look.

"So that's why we were in a rush." Voight just nodded.

"Thank you for coming so quick, sergeant Voight." Everybody turned over to see who's speaking.

"Hello, Mr. Walters." the rest of the team just quietly wandered around investigating the crime scene and slightly eyeing the talk between the men.

"I assume you understand that solving this case is now a priority. I want this son-of-a-bitch caught in the next 48 hours. I was told that you will be able to take care of things." The man raised his look from the body to Voight.

"Don't tell me how to do my job, I won't tell you how to do yours. We always do our best."

The look in Voight's eyes must have encouraged Walters because he turned around, walked away to his car and left the street. It was Jay who couldn't resist to ask the question:

"Maybe I'm an ignorant, but can somebody tell me who is the victim and why attorney Walters took the trouble to see the crime scene by himself?"

"Drew Green, the owner of Greenwood…"

"Wait, wait, that chain of fast food restaurants?" Lindsay interrupted.

"Yup, that's his." Olinsky finished.

"But he's not only the owner of Greenwood." spoke Burgess 'He's a philanthropist. Every year he supports lots of communities as well as Chicago Police. He donates lots of money." Everybody looked at her.

Voight nodded with respect. He knows she would do good in his unit but the rules are the rules. You cannot bound them. Her relationship with Ruzek could conduct serious situations in the field as the emotions run. That's why he requires full attention and expertise. Burgess felt weird as everybody looked at her.

"I… I saw this man on a meeting with him two weeks ago. Every police on 21st that had nothing more important to do was supposed to come. You guys were working on Rodriguez case so nobody bothered you to come…" she cut it off and looked at Ruzek to help her.

"So…" Adam pointed at the body "He must have had a lot of enemies. Looks like we are going to be workin' overtime in the next couple of days."

"Then save the speech and let's start working." With that words the team moved to their cars and headed to 21st.

* * *

><p>"What do we know so far?" Voight hang the photo of Green on the board.<p>

"Owner of a chain of restaurants. Born in Ireland, lived in the USA since he was 15." Jay read from the files he was holding.

"Any relatives we need to inform about his death?"

"It's already been taken care of. His brother is here in Chicago." said Lindsay.

"The pathologist called" Atwater handed Voight a piece of paper "all he can say for now is that the victim was shot straight at heart. He was able to retrieve the bullet. Nothing unusual – 9 mm caliber"

"Alright, we need to look closely for his potential enemies. Check his employees, coworkers, suppliers, competitors, everyone that may be involved. Ruzek and Antonio - phone records, his laptop, company documents, run through it. Halstead and Lindsay - talk to his brother and coworkers. This case is a high priority. Dismissed." After that words everybody went for their work, Jay and Erin took their jackets and left, Ruzek turned on his laptop, Antonio called Platt for court order to dig into company's files.

"Al" Voight invited Olinsky with his hand to his office.

* * *

><p>Jay and Erin parked their car in front of Tom Green's house.<p>

"Er, I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Actually it's a deal offer."

"You're sure you want to do it?"

"Positive."

"Okay, let's hear it." she crossed her arms and listened to her partner.

"I can take your car to a mechanic for a check out cause you've been complaining lately on the strange noise coming from somewhere around the engine."

Erin squinted.

"And where's the deal?"

"I can put in use my private car instead." said Jay fully confident. And smiling, what made Erin think harder.

"Still can't see the deal."

"I just… since your car…"

"Oh no, no, no, no, stop, right there!" with her hand straightened up she wanted him to stop before he says what she thought he's going to say. "And I thought you're nice and helpful with this one."

"Cause I am?!"

"You cheeky monkey! You thought that since it's your car, you can drive it. Forget it. I'll mend the car on my day off." She prodded him lightly and smirked.

"Still, it was worth trying."

"Halstead, we've got job to do, let's talk to his brother." and they both walked up the stairs that led to Green's house.

* * *

><p>"Ok, good, thanks." Antonio hung up, got up from his chair and went straight to Voight's office.<p>

"Ruzek called. Phone records show nothing unusual. He's been calling his suppliers, coworkers. The only thing that may look odd is that he wasn't really in touch with his brother but the last two weeks he contacted him 17 times." Voight leaned back heavily on his chair.

"So you think that maybe Drew got into some sort of trouble and been asking his brother to help him?"

"Don't know, just looking for motive. It may be obvious one like finishing off the concurrent or jealousy but…"

"Who's the inheritor?"

"According to his lawyer, Drew didn't write down his will. In that case the company will go under his brother's hands as he's the only living relative."

"We will need some background on this brother of his. He might have had a motive."

"Already on that, Atwater is checking him. Lindsay and Halstead talked to him but he didn't tell anything we can use. Shocked about his death, couldn't think of anybody that would wish him to die and so on. Maybe we should talk to him again tomorrow when he's better."

Antonio still stood there, even though the conversation seemed finished.

"Something else, Antonio?" Voight asked.

"There's something about this case, Voight."

"Why you think that?"

"You heard about the threats to our commander Fisher?"

"Yup."

"There's been more. Commanders from 31st, 43rd and 58th are blackmailed too." Voight raised his eyebrows curiously "And our victim is well-known benefactor for the police o Chicago. I would consider looking for some connections here."

"Alright. Look into this blackmailing thing and see what you can find."

"Thanks." Antonio wanted to leave but in the same time Voight got a phone call. After he hung up, he got up.

"We gotta move. Another victim was found. We might have a serial killer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is really a serial killer threatening Chicago? Is Antonio's theory accurate? The story is just getting a started, there's a lot of action and drama coming! Ok, fun moments too ;)**

**I'd love to read your feedback to know what do you think about it so far! **

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there!**

**I had a very busy week but finally – chapter 2 is ready to be published! Still lots of ideas for the story is coming to my head so I have very positive attitude towards the next chapters. Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, favs and views to the story. I am very happy with it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Another young male businessman. Age 31, Dylan Westmayer, the owner of a factory that produces kitchen appliances."<p>

"How did he die?"

"The same way as Green did. Shot straight at heart from a close range."

"If the shooter comes that close to the victims maybe that means that he and his victims did know each other?" asked Lindsay.

"Or it means that he's capable if anything. He's not scared to come close, chooses places where people may see him, like this place. Parking lot?" Jay looked around like he wanted to prove his theory.

"Or he's simply getting sloppy. Urge to kill is stronger than careful planning." Said Ruzek.

"I don't think so. Look, there's no trace left behind. He even remembered to collect the casing." Alvin looked at Ruzek. Adam just shrugged his shoulders.

"What about witnesses, has anybody seen something?" Voight asked officers present on the scene before his team arrived.

"Not really, sir. It happened on the lunch time so the workers of the bank were in the canteen. Then they heard a single gunshot, looked through the windows to see what happened and called us." One of the officers said.

"So we still have nothing." Voight brushed his hair with his hand.

"Let's find out how we can connect those two victims and then we will see what to do next." Olinsky went back to their car and everybody followed.

* * *

><p>"Lab, autopsy, computer, phone – anything that can give us a lead?" Voight was clearly annoyed as he entered the bullpen where the rest of his team was.<p>

"We're doing the basics – friends, family, coworkers, checking phones, bank accounts. We are looking for some connections between the victims too. So give us some time, it will take a while." Antonio came closer to Voight "In the meantime, check this out." He handed his boss a folder.

"What's that?"

"The thing we were talking about before."

"Good, I will look into it." He took the files and sat in his office.

"Hey, maybe me and Atwater will go to Westmayer's company, to ask ask around. Maybe his workers know something they can share." Adam looked up from his computer's screen.

"Yeah, do it." Voight didn't even looked at him as he was busy with going through the documents Antonio gave him.

Adam took his jacket and went downstairs to tell Atwater to grab his gear. Kevin was standing over Platt's desk filling some documents.

"Hey, Atwater, we have to go to Westmayer's company, to ask around." Atwater looked at him with an unhappy face "Man, not now. I've got to finish it within the next hour! Can't it wait a little bit?"

"Order is an order, man, Voight wanted it to be done now, you know, the case is a priority and we don't have a single lead."

Platt looked over them, shook her head and sat by her computer.

"So..." Atwater started "maybe you can take Burgess with you, she will do fine."

Adam tried his best not to smile "Oh, okay, she should make it. Where can I find her?"

"In the locker room, she's got a break now."

"Cool, thanks." He patted Atwater on his back. "Is that okay with you, Sergeant, can I borrow her for an hour?"

"Oh, it's sooo nice of you to ask, Adam, thank you!" Platt made a totally fake kind facial expression what made Adam want to runaway as far as possible.

"Uhmm... Well..."

"Take her, but next time remember who's the boss here." She threw papers on her desk making a lot of noise and went back to her computer.

"That was close, man." Atwater whispered to Adam before he headed to the locker room. Ruzek just looked relieved and nodded at Atwater.

* * *

><p>"What is the reason the files took all of your attention from top to bottom?"<p>

Alvin entered Hank's office.

"I don't really know, Al. Have you heard about our commander being blackmailed?'

"I did."

"Some other commanders from a few districts are threatened too."

"I did know too."

Voight raised his eyebrows curious and surprised . "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I know that it's related to our case?"

Shaking his head, Hank gave Olinsky the files "Antonio thinks that the cases is related to ours, I'm trying to figure this out."

"As we don't have anything to move on with, we can look into that." Al took the files and went back to his desk.

* * *

><p>"How did you manage to take me for a field work you are supposed to do with the others from intelligence?"<p>

"That wasn't easy but I'm just brilliant, you know." Adam smiled as he looked at Kim.

"Seriously, I'm curious!"

"Ok, so it's longer story. First of all I had to tell Atwater..."

"Tell him what?" Burgess' face paled.

"Easy, easy. Tell him that I need help with choosing a birthday gift for my mom. You know, my fiancée was always taking care of that matter and now, I'm single and I'm left with this on my own. So he and I came up with the idea that actually you can help me." Burgess giggled. And Ruzek continued: "Of course I had to lead him towards it but all in all he thinks that it's also his idea." This time Adam laughed.

"I would never say that you are capable of that kind of intrigue. My hero!"

"But this is not the end of the story, come on! We had to steal you form Platt's hands."

"Oh God..."

"That was a piece of cake as well."

"I bet."

Adam looked offended and underrated.

"Ok, tell me."

"Atwater was filling reports he was supposed to do yesterday. Platt was waiting for them and she was slightly pissed off. So I've chosen this moment to go downstairs and tell Atwater we have to go. Perfect circumstances. He told me that he must finish it within hour and proposed to take you."

"And Platt let me go, just like that?" Kim snapped.

"Seems like yes." Adam looked at her "Aren't you happy that we have a great work hour together ahead?"

"Of course I'm!" She moved closer and kissed him on his cheek.

* * *

><p>Back at the district Platt and Atwater were still working on their paperwork.<p>

"Thirty bucks, Atwater."

Slowly he took the money out of his pocket and without complaining put the money on the desk. Platt took it, smiled and said sympathetically: "Told ya he's too naive to realize he's being fooled. That's what happens when you fall in love. Well done, officer. Pleasure doing business with you."

Having said that, they both went back to their work.

* * *

><p>Ruzek and Burgess got out of their car and followed the way to the inside of Westmayer's company.<p>

"Nice building. You can straight away tell that he's well-off."

"Yeah."

When they were just about to get in, two shots were fired.

"Kim! Get down, get down, now!" Ruzek screamed as he took his weapon out and hiding behind a block close to the building.

Burgess already managed to shield herself.

"Where do you think he is?" She asked.

"In my opinion the shots were fired from the south. Let's move there!"

Slowly and cautiously they sneaked to the south side of the building. A few meters further they found two casings and a blanket on the ground.

"He's already gone." Adam lowered his gun, so did Kim.

They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"So what the hell was that?"

"In my opinion somebody just tried to scare us. Maybe they didn't want us in the company, that may mean we are just about to uncover something crucial." Adam was still looking around as he hoped the shooter remained somewhere close.

"So we should definitely go and ask around, now. Call Voight, report the situation and let's have the job done."

* * *

><p>"Give me an update, now." Voight rushed through the office and stopped by the board with the photos of the victims.<p>

The team went silent. After a few seconds Lindsay spoke.

"We have nothing. No motive besides money. Not a single trace, not even a hit on the gun that was used. The killer took care of the details. Although if shots were fired at the police close to the company, we can assume we are close to something big."

"So what am I going to tell commander Fisher? That this crazy ass killer is smarter than the intelligence unit?"

"Not necessarily." Antonio got up and went closer to the whiteboard "This two" – he pointed at the photos of victims "are closely related to the police of Chicago by donating funds. But we always need more money for things, right?"

Olinsky frowned trying to understand what Antonio is trying to say.

"What if there's another young, handsome businessman who wants to give to our dearest police officers funds for – let's say – new patrol cars? Or lab equipment?" He crossed his arms as he looked at his coworkers for approval.

"If I'm following that would mean…" Jay couldn't finish the sentence cause Dawson cut him off in mid-sentence.

"That would mean I'm going undercover."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta-daaa! Antonio is going undercover! The situation starts to be intense and it's ****just**** the second chapter. All I can say is that we are going to see more Jay in action, some tough decision are going to be made and… hmm, maybe no more spoilers ;) **

**Thank you all for reading! If you have a spare moment you can let me know what is your opinion about the story, I would be very pleased!**

**Have a nice day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there!**

**At first I want to thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews for this story! It motivates me so much that if I don't have free time, I'm trying to write at night to finish the chapter. And next** **day I'm falling asleep on my classes ;) So again - thank you so much! **

**Here's the third part of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Woo, woo, woo, slow down, slow down!" Voight looked a bit overwhelmed by Antonio's words "Care to discuss it with me first?"<p>

"With all due respect, Voight, we have nothing to push this case forward. Nothing to move even an inch. This guy's pattern seems clear to me – young businessmen who help the police. Why not to try act like one? If some other leads pop up, I will back off."

Everybody looked at Voight, waiting for his response.

"Commander won't let it going on, no way."

"Since when do you care what would he say?" Antonio wasn't giving up. Voight didn't look happy. He looked rather confused. Although the commander made it clear to Hank this case is top priority now. Damn choices.

"We need to create your identity and background. If the killer is to be caught in this set up, we must do better than our best, cause he's not stupid."

Jay nodded, Ruzek turned straight to his computer, Erin grabbed the phone from her desk. Voight, Olinsky and Antonio went to Hank's office. Only Nadia didn't know how to react – should she focus only on her duties or should she act like the part of the team and go beyond being a sectetary? Maybe that would help her earn more respect in Voight's eyes and lead her on the right way to become a police officer.

Then she decided to do something that, from the perspective of other officers in district 21st, could be easily called suicidal. She got up and went downstairs. Sergeant Platt had been going through some serious high piles of paperwork and clearly didn't have a friendly smile on her face that could encourage other workers from the district to come closer and try to talk to her.

"Hey, Sarg." Said Nadia. Some of the uniformed officers looked at her half amused, half curious.

"You are not serious, are you?" Platt dropped a big clamp binder at her desk making deafening noise.

"I need an advice."

"That means that you completely didn't understand what I told you the other day. And it means that you are an idiot." With that words she turned around and started digging in a big box filled with files.

"I wouldn't come here for fun, if it wasn't necessary. I mean it." Platt looked at her as she thought she misheard something.

"If Voight and his team went beyond their privileges, should I go to?" Platt's look suggested her that maybe it wasn't that good idea to say it that loud. Sergeant came closer to Nadia. Some of the officers present in the hall just looked one more time at the desk and went somewhere else, for their own safety.

"You're not going to let go, huh?" Nadia just shook her head. "Do what you want, I already helped you enough." Platt has taken another pile of papers not looking at Nadia's direction any more. The girl felt blue and wanted to get back upstairs when she heard Platt saying:

"But it would look lame if they are doing their best when you do nothing, right?"

Nadia turned back to thank Platt but she was back at her papers. So she just felt that she's got even more power to work and quickly went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Al." Voight decided to finally start the conversation after a couple of minutes in silence.<p>

The men were sitting in Voight's office trying to figure out the situation

"If you are asking about my opinion, you already know the answer."

Dawson didn't know Olinsky long enough to know what answer is that. Although taking into consideration Alvin's past actions with Voight...

"For sure we don't have a choice but to inform our commander. We're going to need his help. You can't be a beneficial for this district. 31st will be good, commander Jacobs is a good man, he will help us. I'll call him right away."

A sudden knock on the door made them stop the discussion for a moment.

"Come in!" Voight got up from his chair. The door went open and Jay appeared in the doorstep.

"I'm sorry I'm interrupting but I one of my CI's called me back. She knows something about this murders. I'm gonna meet her cause she didn't want to talk on the phone.

"Sure, go." Jay just nodded and closed the door. He would love to know what are they talking about. But the hierarchy is the hierarchy - it appears that there are issues he isn't allowed to know about. Right now all he should focus on is doing the job. For analysing the hierarchy will be time after the case is closed.

* * *

><p>Melanie has been always choosing strange places for their meetings. This time it was an old abandoned carwash. She's been scared of her gang seeing her talking to cops. Knowing the consequences, the choice of the place was crucial for her.<p>

"Detective."

"Melanie. How are you doing?" Jay got out of he's car as he greeted her.

"Not bad." Her voice was shaky. Halstead looked in her eyes and noticed that she must have been crying not so long time ago.

"Mel, what is going on? You know you can tell me."

"Let's get inside." she told him before she turned and started walking towards the warehouse of the carwash. Jay followed thinking what may have happened to her. As they entered the building she quickly looked around and cleared her throat.

"Mel" she looked at him with tears in her eyes "you told me that you have some information that may be useful to my case. What is it?"

Melanie responded: "Wait here for a moment, I'll bring you something."

More and more he didn't like the situation. What does she want to bring him? And why was she crying?

"Melanie, I'm going out!" After a minute of waiting he shouted into the direction she went.

With a hand on his gun he was taking slow steps back towards the front door. That's when he heard a strange noise followed by cry for help. Melanie. He put his gun out and started moving to the place the noise was coming from.

There was dark and stinky, probably from the dampness. The echo made his every step ten times louder. But when the life of his CI is in danger, he had no choice left. He roughly turned right to see the room on the end of the hall is lighter. So he followed the light. Till he felt sharp pain in the back of his head. He leaned on the wall feeling dizzy. He could hear Melanie sobbing. Then he felt the second hit that made him fall on the ground. Melanie's scream was the last thing he heard before his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>The sound of his cellphone ringing woke him up. At first he didn't know what happened, but pounding in his head quickly reminded him of the events that caused the pain. He managed to reach his car. But his car was another surprise. The driver's door was opened and in the inside it looked like somebody has searched it. Very carefully. Halstead reached for his cell and dialled the first person that came to his mind.<p>

"Dawson."

"Hey. Can you come to an old carwash on the 124st? We have a little problem."

"I'm on my way. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just take couple of CSI's with you, my car was searched, maybe we'll have some traces inside."

"Ok, sit still, I'll be there as soon as possible." Antonio hung up.

"What happened here?" Asked Antonio immediately as he, Voight and Erin appeared on the scene.

Jay sighed and rubbed his hand across his face "I came here to meet Melanie. She was acting weird, she wanted to talk inside. When we went there she said that she's going to bring me something connected to our case." He stopped and looked up the sky.

"So... What did she bring you?"

"I don't know. I felt there's something wrong so I told her I'll wait outside. That's when I heard her screaming. I... I think I went there to help her."

"You think?" Voight looked curiously.

"I woke up lying on the ground a minute before I called Antonio. They must have hit me with something." Halstead touched the back of his head like it could help him to understand what has happened.

"Jesus, are you ok? Maybe we should take you to a hospital?" Erin started to worry.

"I'm good, not going anywhere." Jay could feel the three looking intensly at him what made him very uncomfortable.

"I have two theories now. One - they want to distract us so they hired these junkies to mess up with us. And second -..."

"... we stirred up a hornests' nest and they want us stop investigating." Antonio finished Jay's sentence.

One of the CSI's that were checking Jay's car yelled: "Sergeant, Detectives, you should see this!"

They all went to the car. There was a piece of paper lying on the driver's seat.

"They put it inside the gloves compartment." The man told them as he handed Voight a latex glove.

"Damn it." They all read the short message and Voight handed the CSI the piece of paper.

"Bag it."

The man took a small plastic bag and put the paper inside. 'Drop the case, Voight.' was still visible through the bag.

**A/N: The situation is heating up! Any thoughts about the chapter? I will be pleased if you let me know! ;)**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there!**

**It's been awhile, but I hope it was worth waiting for this chapter. The content of this chapter was the first thing that came to my mind when I decided to write a fanfiction. Then I made up the previous chapters so the story makes sense. I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The ticking of a clock can annoy even the most patient person in the world. Especially when the ticking should be deafened by people talking about the evidence, witnesses' statements or possible motive. But in the bullpen all you could hear was the clock ticking. Everybody was sitting by their desks and reading files, browsing through pictures from the crime scenes or searching databases in their computers.<p>

Only Jay wasn't busy with the case. He was just staring at the wall across from him. His thoughts were focused on Melanie and this whole situation with her. What is happening with the girl now? Who has used her to threaten Jay and the team? Having informed his every CI that could possibly know something about it, all he could do was wait.

"I'm gonna catch some fresh air." He stood up, took his jacket and quickly went down the stairs. The sun went down a couple of hours earlier so the streets were covered with a warm orange gleam coming from multiple street lamps. It wasn't that freezing now but instead, the evening was covered with rain. Yeah, we all like the weather change so fast.

"Hey, what's up?" Burgess went out through the front door and joined Jay on the stairs.

"Just went out to catch some fresh air and clear my head."

"How are you feeling? I've heard somebody jumped you."

"I'm fine. Thanks though." He looked at Burgess and put his hands into his pockets "Do you have cigarettes?"

She looked at him confounded "No, I don't smoke."

Jay put his hood on his head and put the hand back in his pocket "Yeah, me neither."

"Listen, I have to go now." He nodded with understanding "But if you worry about that girl – don't. There was nothing more for you to protect her." She patted him on this back to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Kim." A small smile on his face could be noticed.

She run down the stairs and went to a parking lot. That's when Jay's phone rang.

"Halstead."

"The girl is safe, she's okay but if you continue looking for her, she might not be anymore."

Jay's heart started beating faster. How the hell…

"You got that?" Asked the man. It was a male voice, one hundred percent.

"I got it, relax."

Then there was just beeping. Damn it! He hit the wall with his hand. They knew about him asking his CI's for Melanie. But how? The fun is over. These guys know too much. He ran back inside the precinct.

* * *

><p>A man in a black hoodie watched Jay enter the building. He took scissors out of his pocket, pulled out a sim card out of the phone and cut it in four pieces. Tossing them on his hand he slowly turned around and walked to his car.<p>

* * *

><p>"If we are doing this undercover operation – now it's the time to start it."<p>

Everybody broke off from their work and looked at Halstead who's just ran into the bullpen.

"What happened?" Antonio got up and came closer to Jay.

"He called me. Told me to back off, if we don't, they'll hurt Melanie. They know I'm looking for her."

Voight dropped his head. This is all happening too fast. Glancing at Alvin he tried to find the answer to questions mounting in his head right now.

"They must have wired your cell after the attack. I'll check this out." Jay handed Ruzek his cell and put his hands on his hips not knowing what to do, sit down or go somewhere. Being helpless was never pleasurable.

"Voight, let's do this, I'm ready. Olinsky is done with the files and the cover, right?" Al nodded and took the papers out of his drawer.

"Alright, I'm calling commander Jacobs right now, Antonio – prepare your cover and the rest of you go home, tomorrow I want you at 6 sharp, we'll discuss the plan and start the operation around 10. Any questions?"

Again in the room all you could hear was the clock ticking.

* * *

><p>Around 8 on the white board in the bullpen Voight listed the plan of the operation. Step by step. Burgess and Roman were called upstairs as well as the team might need their help. After he make sure everybody followed there was time for Ruzek to wire Antonio. Alvin and Jay went to change their clothes. Their task was to cover Antonio, pretend to be his assistants.<p>

They had to be ready for meeting with the commander Jacobs at his district at 11. Meeting him as Walter Beck, the owner of W.B. Glass, a company producing items made of glass, and his assistants. Mr. Beck wants to donate a substantial amount of money to 31st district, so the commander invited him to the precinct. They all hoped a cover like that is enough.

The moment everything was ready, Antonio, Jay and Alvin moved to their cars and drove to the precinct. There's no backing off.

* * *

><p>The first part of the day went smooth. They met commander Jacobs, Antonio had a few interviews for local newspapers, everything according to plan. Burgess and Roman extended a little bit their manor in order to keep an eye on Antonio. The trap is set, all they can do now is wait for the killer to raise to the bait.<p>

"Maybe there's something more to do. Waiting is killing me." Antonio wandered around Voight's office.

"Sit tight and wait. He must find out that there's new beneficial. Tomorrow he'll learn it from the newspapers."

"And if he don't? I would…"

"I know what you would but first I want to take it easy. You've seen the plan, I have another card up my sleeve, just be patient."

Antonio looked at the others in the bullpen. It was after 9 p.m., all of them were tired.

"Let's head to the safe house. Everybody looks tired, that was a long day."

Voight nodded. "Just watch out for yourselves."

"We will. See you tomorrow." Antonio left the office.

"Let's go, we're calling it a night." No one was happy nor unsatisfied.

"Hey, guys!" Ruzek run up to Antonio and his 'assistants' on their way out of the building "I'll go with you to check on one thing, I don't have a reception on one of the cameras on the front of the house. I don't know what happened, gotta fix it."

"Alright, let's go."

And the four of them drove to the safe house.

* * *

><p>The weather was still messing with people. A gentle rain was falling and the temperature made everyone dream about warm blanket and a stronger drink to heat themselves from the inside.<p>

The safe house Voight have chosen, was rarely in use. Chicago Police had a few locations with houses ready to be moved in while running undercover operations. No one would like to put their families at risk so it was easier to use one of the locations.

Around the house were situated only warehouses, shops and just a few homes. Their house was not the best looking, although it was designed to be useful, not pretty.

Antonio, Jay and Alvin went inside leaving Ruzek in the front where he put his tools and was just about to get started with his work.

The boys were getting themselves comfy in the house. Some microwave food was almost done, Jay managed to find sport on TV and Adam was still outside, soaked to the skin. Everything seemed to be right.

"Has somebody taken my grey bag from the car?" The men shook their heads and went back to the hockey game they've been watching "Good, so you want me to prepare some food and you don't take it from the car? Alright, alright, don't bother bringing it for me." No reaction. "I actually like the rain, so stay here, in a warm house, I'm going out." Antonio wanted to go fetch the bag but Jay got up from the couch, laughing and said: "I'll keep you company, don't worry."

"Come on, Ruzek is outside, I'll be fine. If you're bored you can clean the mess from the table so we can eat here." He patted his younger friend on his back and went outside.

Then the power went out.

"What the hell Ruzek is doing out there with the wires?" Alvin remained silent what made Jay rethink his theory with Adam messing with the electricity. He heard familiar clicking that comes from taking a gun out of holster. If Olinsky reached his gun… Cold shiver ran through his spine. Can't be…

He and Olinsky started moving towards the back door when an explosion shook the building.

* * *

><p>"Erin, what are you doing here? I thought you went home."<p>

Erin walked into Voight's office and put a sandwich on his desk.

"Thought you might be hungry." He smiled.

"Still delaying joining the task force?" she sat down and sadly looked at him "You know you can't do it forever. You made the decision, now it's time for consequences."

"In other words, you want to fire me?" They both laughed. Erin needed so badly a little fun and a moment of relax, just not to think about the big changes in her life.

"I'm not. I want you close but I had to realize you're not a lost teenager now. You're a woman and a great police. I understand you have to move on with your career and remember - I'm really proud of you, girl." Erin just smiled at him. Maybe Voight had his issues, but for her – he was the best that could happen to her.

Nadia interrupted, knocking on the door.

"Erin, sergeant Platt wants to see you downstairs, she says it's important." She quickly looked at Voight "I'm sorry I'm interrupting."

"Thanks Nadia, I'm on my way." She smiled at Hank and went downstairs with the girl.

Hank took the sandwich and was just about to eat it when his phone rang.

"Voight."

"Downstairs." Saying just that one word the caller hung up. Voight took his gun out of his drawer and slowly went downstairs. He looked at Platt's desk, but she wasn't there.

"Good evening, sergeant Voight." Said a man dressed black with a mask on his face. He came out the room across Platt's desk. The worst was the fact, that he was using a young woman as a human shield.

"Hello to you too. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"You like fooling people, don't you?" The woman tried to loosen his arm on her neck, but it only made the man hold her tighter.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Voight tried slowly to reach his gun.

"Are you that stupid? Hands up, now!" He yelled "Or the girl dies."

Everyone present in the building tried to find the best possible cover without moving too much.

"Alright, take it easy." Voight slowly put his hands up. He had a plan, but something must distract the man first, so Hank can take the action.

"You should have known, people are not that stupid to believe you, Voight. But your opinion is, that no one is smarter than you, right? But this time you weren't the smartest one." The man raised his hand in which was holding a gun and pointed at Voight. It lasted only a few seconds till the shot was fired.

The girl screamed frantically as the man fell on her with a bullet hole in the back of his head. Voight was holding his gun but it wasn't him who took the shot. As the man fell to the ground, he saw Lindsay on the other end of the hall. And a gun in her hands. All of the people got quickly up from the floor. A couple of uniformed cops went out to search for other potential shooters. Erin came closer to Voight and she hugged him. They lasted like that for a while.

"Who's going to save your butt when I'm not here?" She asked but all he could do was hold her tighter and say "Thank you."

Then Platt brought Nadia who was pretty shaken up from what has happened minutes ago. The phone on her desk rang so she answered it.

"Hey!" She yelled at Voight and Erin "I just got a message that Burgess' and Roman's car was involved in an accident." She looked worried "Help is on the way, but I don't know anything else."

All of a sudden, Voight took his phone out and rapidly dialed somebody. Erin looked at him wanting to know what is going on. After a while he said to her "Antonio's not picking up."

Her blood run cold when she understood what Voight may suspect.

He tried Olinsky's number. Nothing. In the same moment Lindsay tried to contact Jay and Adam.

Their numbers were unavailable as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here we have a cliffhanger! Honestly, I didn't mean to do it now, after the mid-season finale, but well… All I can promise to the people that read the story is that I won't wait till January and I'll post the next chapter much sooner :)**

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there!**

**I am really stunned by your follows, favorites and comments. Thank you very much! I even received a question about Linstead. There will be some Linstead friendship although I'm not planning anything more, I'm sorry :) **

**I've spend some time on writing this chapter and I hope I managed to reveal my thoughts and emotions. But it's on you to judge if it worked out :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The dark night was suddenly pierced by a loud explosion followed by a strong glow of light. It made the nearest cars turns their alarms on. The power on the street was quickly cut off so the only source of light on the empty, dark street was the house, the one covered with fire. The rain made the scenery even more thrilling.<p>

* * *

><p>"We have to go there." Was all Voight managed to say after he gave up on calling Dawson, Olinsky and Halstead "I don't like it."<p>

Erin just had that look on her face. Like she wanted to go to sleep and wake up after the case is finished and everybody is back in the office in one piece.

Going undercover is always a challenge. That's why they like it. There's mystery, uncertainty, excitement. And how the case turns – all depends on you. But in case of safety – nothing can be guaranteed.

* * *

><p>Inside the house was really hot. That was the first thing Alvin noticed when he regained consciousness. Antonio going out for his bag, Ruzek repairing a camera, power down, a blast. Shit.<p>

He quickly got up despite the dizziness he felt. Adrenaline rushed through his body and he decided it's just about time to get out of this fireball. Everything was on fire, the couch, the curtains, the TV… The TV. They've been watching the TV just minutes ago. They. He and Halstead. Did he go out with Antonio? He got up and said he's coming with Dawson. But he didn't. That means the kid is still in the house. In the safe house that became their life threatening nightmare.

* * *

><p>Being in charge of a team is extremely responsible. But being in charge of a team and running undercover operation when something goes wrong? Voight wouldn't wish that even his biggest enemy. He had to admit it – fear took over his mind so all he could think about was to get to the safe house and find out why none of them is answering their phones.<p>

He could only wish to be able to speed up time and not to sit in the damn car, worried. Isn't it ironic that people always moan about the lack of time and when it comes to situation like this one – surplus time is your enemy no. 1?

* * *

><p>Smoke. Too much smoke. He could barely see through the thick, grey cover. When the vision is limited, people automatically sharpen their sense of hearing. That's why Olinsky could hear now every crackle of burning wood. If the kid was with him when the hell loose, he must be still somewhere in the room.<p>

"Jay!" he screamed "Jay! Can you hear me?" Alvin did his best to sound as loud as possible and scream through the fire.

No response.

* * *

><p>They have heard about an explosion through the police scanner. Explosion close to the place where the safe house was. Erin and Voight just glanced at each other, no need to tell anything. Their car sped up and so did the windshield wipers, brushing the water off the windscreen of the car.<p>

Just a few more minutes of uncertainty.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him – that must be due to the lack of oxygen. His throat hurt. He has to be quick if at least one of them is to get out of here alive.<p>

Crawling on the floor he finally got lucky. Somebody was lying there. Olinsky could feel the heat on his face. The fire was becoming bigger and bigger. But it didn't stop him. He checked Jay's pulse and breathing. He was alive. Relief. The best feeling in the world. Just a split second after that, sound of sirens stifled the crackling fire. They'll be saved soon.

* * *

><p>Even from the distance you could see fire trucks' beacon lights. Not only the lights, but the pillar of fire as well. The firefighters were getting ready to get inside the building when Voight and Lindsay arrived.<p>

"What the hell happened here?" Voight shouted on a firefighter as he opened his door and flashed his badge.

"The neighbors heard an explosion and then the fire started."

"There are my people inside the house."

"How many? We need to know so we can look for them."

Voight anxiously put his hands on his head "I'm not sure if everyone was inside but there should be three people in there."

"Alright, guys, let's move in!" And the firefighters entered the building.

* * *

><p>The visibility inside was horrible. The house wasn't that big and that's the thing that helped the firefighters a lot with searching it. The truth was, they didn't have much time to find Voight's team. The fire spread too quick. A perfect setup.<p>

"Fire Department, call out!"

Alvin quickly turned around and yelled: "We're here!"

One of the firefighters walked over him. They both grabbed Halstead and moved towards the front door.

"Do you know where the third man is?" The man asked.

"He went outside, I don't know where he was when it all went down."

They managed to get out and catch some fresh air. This felt good. The cold rain felt good. Alvin's eyes were blinded by the trucks' lights therefore he didn't recognize the people that hurried over them.

"Lay him down, lay him down, right there." He would recognize the raspy male voice everywhere.

"Voight. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, buddy." Hank smiled at Alvin.

"The ambulance should be here soon." Lindsay broke the moment of joy "Hey, Jay, wake up!" She slapped his partner in his face a few times. They were all wet from the rain, but nobody cared at the moment.

"Put this under his head." Voight took off his jacket and handed it to Lindsay. "Al, you've seen Antonio somewhere?" His look was really concerned.

"Jesus, so cold!" Jay managed to whisper.

"Jay! Thank God! How are you feeling? Help should be here any minute, just relax." A heavy breather could be heard as Lindsay saw Halstead's opened eyes. He was her partner, they always have each other backs, support each other. He was her friend. He's been for her before, now it's her turn.

"I'm okay. Just cold. And head hurts." He wanted to get up but he concluded that tiredness is stronger that the cold coming from wet ground. So he was just lying there and staring at flashing red and orange lights on the dark sky. He liked that view. He liked flashing lights in general. It made him feel a rush of adrenaline and excitement. Sometimes the view would even bring calmness. Like now. Calmness and safety. Compounded with the falling rain – the impression was pretty good. After a while the lights mixed with another red lights. That meant that his relax time will be soon over.

"After the explosion I haven't seen neither Antonio nor Ruzek."

"Ruzek? What the hell was he doing here?" Hank jumped to his feet.

"Something was wrong with the camera on front and he…"

"What happened?" Asked the paramedics as they suddenly appeared and leaned over Jay.

"Possible smoke poisoning, maybe head trauma. He was unconscious for about 4 minutes." Alvin said as he glanced at Voight and came closer to him. "Let's talk to the lieutenant, see what we can do."

"We need to bring them back in one piece, Al." It was all Voight managed to say.

Time doesn't give answers. Time just places new questions. And it seemed like they are going to have plenty of time till they solve the case.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know! I haven't cleared up the situation yet, but I will, soon. I promise. Everything is on purpose :) We still know nothing about the rest of the team or how the killer found out about them going undercover and the location of the safe house. **

**Still interested in finding the answers? You can always let me know what do you think about the story by leaving a review. **

**Many thanks for reading and following the story! **

**Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there!**

**Thank you for being so patient and waiting for the updates. It's Christmas time so there's always a million other things to do so I couldn't just sit alone and write another chapter. I hope you are still interested in the story. If you are – chapter 6 is right here! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Chief, we found somebody! At the back of the house!"<p>

Voight and Olinsky stood close enough to the Battalion Chief of Firehouse 113 to hear his lieutenant's report. Without thinking too much, they hurried over the location. Halfway, they met a firefighter, arm in arm with Antonio.

"Antonio! Man, you scared the hell out of us! Glad you made it, buddy. Are you hurt?" Voight patted Dawson on his shoulder.

"I'm good, no worries. When I saw it coming, I only managed to warn Ruzek and bounce back. Then I run to the back and kinda stuck there." Antonio stopped talking as they reached an ambo on the road on the road in front of the house. "Jay? Adam?" The hopeful look was concentrated on Olinsky.

"Jay is on his way to Chicago Med. He's been pretty dazed by the smoke he breathed in."

"They want to make sure there's no other damage. He'll be good as new in no time." Hank finished.

"What about Ruzek?"

"They're still looking."

Antonio sat on the threshold of the ambulance but he didn't let a paramedic touch him, convincing he's okay.

"I've seen him."

"The man who did this?" Voight came closer.

"No. Ruzek."

Olinsky and Hank just looked at each other, eager to know what else he can tell them.

"When the house exploded…" Antonio had to take a breath and think for a moment "He was repairing the camera. He was okay though. I've seen him getting up but then… he disappeared, Voight."

Voight looked up as he tried to put the puzzles together.

"We need to start looking for him not only in this area. He might have been taken."

* * *

><p>ER was quite busy, even though it was pretty late. Erin has been waiting for her partner's test results. The doctors were afraid that he might have some sort of head injury after the explosion.<p>

Sitting there made her nervous. Not only because of Jay, but the rest of her team. Still she didn't have any word on Antonio or Adam. So she sat there squeezing her phone in her hands. Sometimes she opened it to check if the phone is still working or if she still got the signal.

Then she heard another patient being rolled in. In moments like that she believed coincidences happen for a reason. She didn't bother looking at the previous seven patients brought in, but she did this eight time. To see Ruzek on the stretcher.

* * *

><p>The house was smoking badly, although the fire was extinguished. The firefighters still had their hands full of work while Antonio, Voight and Olinsky were spread out to fasten their own work. Somebody had to call the commander, talk to the chief on the scene and check the recordings form the cameras around the house.<p>

Then Voight's cell rang.

"Excuse me for a second." He left the chief as he stepped back to pick up the phone.

"Erin."

"Voight, I know where Adam is."

"How? Where? Talk to me."

"He was brought here just a few minutes ago."

"Brought by who?" Relief in his voice was mixed with anxiety.

"That's the million dollar question, Hank. All the doctors tell me is that they saw him with an unknown man outside the hospital, Adam was half conscious and they took him from there. The man said he's just gonna take his documents and will join them. When I ran out of the hospital he was already gone, no sign of him or the car."

While listening was Lindsay was saying, he found Antonio sitting in their car and looking at some footages on his laptop. He waved at him, making him get out of the car.

"Linds, we've found Antonio, I'm sending him to you. You need to track the car, ask the security staff about surveillance cameras, they must have some of these on the front." He hung up, turned to Dawson and told him what has happened.

"Copy that. We are gonna find him."

* * *

><p>Olinsky and Voight drove to the station. Voight had completely forgotten what has happened here earlier this evening. He decided to tell Alvin later, when they enter the bullpen.<p>

His plan didn't include Platt, still sitting by her desk.

"Hey!" Voight and Olinsky turned around to meet her eyes while walking up the stairs. "Burgess and Roman are here. I suggest you talk to them. They may have some information you need."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they are. Unlike the young lady, held captive by god-knows-who-mystery-friend-of-yours." After this words Olinsky looked more confused every second. "I'll send them upstairs in a few minutes."

"What the hell is she talking about?"

"I'll explain you upstairs." And they followed the way up.

* * *

><p>Erin was waiting for Antonio outside. Under the roof cause in this part of Chicago the rain was still falling pretty heavy.<p>

"Linds!"

"Hey, big man! Damn, I was worried! This all went so crazy, I…"

"Come on, relax, it's all good now. We'll get our boys outta here, catch this bastard, go get drunk at Molly's and have the greatest hangover after that. What do you say? Deal?" Antonio was always the type who could cheer you up in two seconds. She liked to think about him as her big brother. Always there for her.

She smiled "Yeah, let's do this."

And they both entered the hospital building. After a minute they met a familiar face.

"Alec! Good to see you!"

They shook their hands and sat down on chairs against a wall.

"I've got some information on Jay and Adam." They both looked at him waiting for the news. "Jay… Thankfully, we didn't find anything alarming. Although he inhaled quite much smoke so I would rather keep him at least overnight, just to be safe."

Erin felt like a giant weight' s been taken off her shoulders. "And Adam?"

"He's been poisoned."

It was Antonio's turn to react "How? With what?"

Alec looked rather confused "Can't tell. It's been wearing off real quick and we cannot find any substance that is similar to this one. Adam doesn't remember anything starting with the explosion. But we found needle marks, so it's the poison, for sure."

"Alec, we need the records of outside cameras to…"

"I've already taken care of that." He smiled friendly at Dawson and Lindsay. "Don't forget that my wife was a detective too. She would tell me about the job quite often so I've learned." Sadly he looked down. Even if lots of time has passed by, he couldn't completely accept the fact she was gone. Every time he's seen her teammates he would reminisce the good old times, hanging out with kids and the team, driving her to work, spend the time just with her. No one can't take the memories from him, he was happy for that.

Lindsay put her hand of his shoulder. He got up, smirked and pointed to the other side of the hall "That's where you go for the tapes. John Davie is already waiting for you. To see your buddies - go upstairs, 3rd floor, room 303. Please, try to convince Jay not to play cowboy and stay overnight, he won't listen to me." They were just about to go when Alec said "It was good to see you, take care!"

"You are always welcome at the station. Any time, buddy!" They both smiled brightly at the man, happy of meeting him too.

* * *

><p>Roman and Burgess were sitting in Voight's office.<p>

"So let's get through this again: a black minivan hit you on the back of your car." They both nodded their heads "And then?"

"It wouldn't let go till we wiped out." Said Roman "I tried to stop at the side of the road safely, but it hit us again and again."

"So how did you get rid of it?"

"When it hit us for the first time I called for backup. We were lucky the help came really fast so he didn't have other choice than runaway." Burgess was clearly shocked by the situation but she wouldn't show it.

"What can you tell me about the driver? Any of you saw him?"

"Young."

"Had a black mask on his face or something like this."

"Okay. We are already checking the license you gave us. If you…"

"Of course we will tell you if we remember something else, serge." Burgess didn't like to be treated like a rookie "And can I have a question?" Voight nodded "Where are everybody?"

Voight knew exactly what she was asking about "There's been an accident." Her face paled "Jay and Adam are at Chicago Med, but they are okay. Lindsay should be calling me soon with an update. He was staring closely at her face, waiting for reaction but she did her best not to show any other emotions than worry over her coworkers.

"Thanks, sarg." And she and Roman left the office.

Men couldn't sit down for even a moment cause just in that second Atwater stormed in.

"We finally got something." Alvin's look rushed Atwater with handing them the files "The car was registered on a Chicago Police. But then it took part in an accident and was taken to scrapyard."

Staring at the files wasn't the best way to find more answers although it was the middle of the night, there was nothing much they can do right now about the news.

* * *

><p>A soft knock on the door was barely hearable. But Lindsay didn't want to wake up her colleagues if they were asleep.<p>

She came in and saw her best friend was awake.

"Erin!" He got up on his bed.

"Easy, cowboy, lay down, you need to rest." Seeing Jay in good condition made her feel a way better. Even if it was 3 a.m. she didn't have time to find any coffee machine, not to mention the need of the real sleep.

"Have you talked to Alec? I told him we are in the middle of the case, but…"

"No discussions here, my friend. You're staying here as long as Alec says you need." Jay groaned. Men sometimes are like a little kids. You tell them they can't touch the hot iron and they would complain you are a bad parent.

"How is he?" She pointed at Adam. He was clearly deep asleep.

"He's not the best company right now." He smiled weakly. Then the tone of his voice changed "He's been in and out for the whole time. Alec said it's because of the poison running in his veins." Right now Halstead looked worried too. "But he should be okay soon."

She grabbed his hand to comfort him and make him feel safe and calm.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" He said breaking her off her thoughts.

"Yeah, go on."

Jay raised his hand pointing at the IV in his arm "Like you can see, I've been kept on a leash…" She laughed. And he did too "so I can't really move around." Without a doubt it wasn't the IV that kept him in the bed. He wouldn't admit he feels bad, she thought "Could you bring me some water? I feel like I've been eating sand the whole day."

Immediately she got up and went out to look for something to drink. On her way she met Antonio who gave her good smelling coffee.

"You ale saving my life at the moment." She thanked him.

"Glad to help. How are they holding up?"

Lindsay didn't have a chance to answer cause her phone rang at the moment. She hung up after just 8 seconds.

"We have a problem." She spoke to Dawson. "We need to head back to the office. Commander Jacobs from 31st was found dead, 15 minutes ago."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just want to wish you all Merry Christmas! Have a great time and well deserved rest. **

**I hope that this few days off work and university will make me update more often. At least – I'll do my best!**

**Have a good day!**


	7. Chapter 7

Voight heard loud noise made by slamming doors. He already knew that commander Fisher is going upstairs to his office. He and Alvin just sat and waited for him.

"You told me you can easily handle a case like this." Commander Fisher appeared on the doorstep with his hands on his hips, looking at Voight angrily.

"Would you sit down for a moment so we can talk?"

"No! I 'll stand here and you are going to explain me why commander Jacobs was found dead in his own house!"

For a few seconds silence filled the room. Olinsky decided not to interrupt this two and just stand on his place and observe the situation.

Voight got up from his chair before he spoke "I won't lie to you, last night's events got a little bit out of control…"

"A little bit? Don't make a fool of yourself, Voight."

"Commander, we did everything we could to protect our people and solve the case!" Voight raised his voice although while meeting Fisher's look he lowered it, just to not piss him of more than he already have. "It's just… I think we may be bugged."

Even Olinsky looked at Voight shocked by his suspicion.

"What?" The commander was as surprised as Olinsky but given the circumstances, he also thought that Voight may be just looking for excuses.

"Cause it doesn't make sense, look, they've been killing only businessmen who donates funds to the Police. And now? Why to kill the commander? The killer must have found out that it was a set up."

"Maybe that's true. Or maybe not. You don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm taking you off the case." Voight slammed his fist on his desk manifesting his furry "Internal Affairs will take it from here."

"You can't just do it!"

"I can't? Watch it -" he snapped his fingers "I just did."

Voight wasn't the guy who gives up easily without the fight.

"Give me one day, commander"

Fisher laughed "Let me get this straight – you want to solve the case in one day while the days you had weren't enough?"

"You can have the Internal Affairs guys to look into that case. Give them one day for that and we will still be doing our work. If we fail – the case is theirs." Fisher and Voight stared at Alvin who remained silent since now.

"Interesting." Said Fisher.

Hell yeah interesting – thought Hank.

"Can we have the deal?" Olinsky held out his hand to the commander.

Uncertain of his actions, commander shook Alvin's hand looking at him closely. But the man was as calm as always and you could guess nothing by looking at him.

Alvin nodded at Voight who stood there and still couldn't figure out what are Alvin's plans.

* * *

><p>"If Voight finds out the truth…"<p>

"He won't if you don't tell him."

Lindsay and Halstead were driving in her car to the precinct.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I told you ten times that yes, I'm ready to go back to work." Jay liked the fact that she cared but he wasn't the best liar on Earth so he would rather she stopped asking this time.

"Cheater." 

The rest of the way they spend in silence. While they entered the precinct Platt stopped them before they reached the stairs.

"Why did you bring him here?"

Lindsay was pretending she's confused "He's name is detective Jay Halstead, he's a detective and he's working in the intelligence here." She smiled at her. Platt liked her so she didn't have to be afraid of her.

Sergeant just raised her eyebrows and said: "I just want you to know that I know."

"Copy that." Was all Lindsay responded before she and Jay went upstairs to talk to Voight. They met him in the bullpen. He looked surprised to see both Lindsay and Halstead but he needed as much people as possible to finish the case.

"Good to see you. Both of you." Halstead lightly nodded at Voight as he heard that words.

"What do we do now with the case?" Erin asked.

"They want to take it away from us."

"What? Right now?"

"You know the rules."

Halstead sat behind his desk and started to look through the files on his desk before he would have to pass them to Internal Affairs officers.

"But…" Hank smiled lightly seeing the expressions on his teammates' faces "we have one more day to find this bastard. Can I count on you?"

He didn't even have to ask or wait for them to answer.

* * *

><p>Atwater was searching the cars that the intelligence uses. If Voight's theory was true, the cars and their phones may be bugged.<p>

"Have you found anything?" Burgess appeared next to Kevin.

"So far no luck. Or is it luck that the car is clean?" He smiled at his former partner. "Better tell me how is Ruzek doing?"

"He's okay. Should be home by tomorrow."

She suspected that he might know what is between her and Adam. She wasn't good liar but she had to do her best in case she wants to make her dreams come true. But lately she was bothered by another question: is her love to Adam stronger than the desire to join intelligence? Is it fair to pretend that she doesn't love him just to be promoted? The only thing she knew right now is that she really needs to rethink it all over again. Life is life. You cannot have everything you want. You cannot have a cake and eat it too. Sometimes you have to choose just one option.

"So why are you so worried?"

"I'm not. Just tired and annoyed."

"Roman pissed you off?"

"No, not him. There's this new guy who works with Daniel."

"Oh yeah, Matthews. I've seen him a few times."

"That's the guy. He's asking me a lot about the case and seems amused that we can't catch the guy. Idiot. Real police work doesn't look like they show it on the TV series, we can't catch the guy in 40 minutes."

Atwater laughed. "Yeah, just ignore'em. He did ask me too, but just once."

She like to talk to him. He always makes her smile. Just like before, when they were on patrols together.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Get Halstead here, I'm gonna need his help." 

She went back to the bullpen and told Jay that Atwater needs him. Just in that second Lindsay finished talking on the phone.

"Antonio watched all the videos and is on his way back. He's got some footages, but didn't tell me more. He should be here in ten."

"Good, good. Erin, do we have anything on the car that hit Burgess' and Roman's patrol car?"

"Not yet, I'm waiting for a call from another district, then I'll know more."

"Okay, everybody, remember that we are short of time, do what you can." Olinsky, Lindsay and Burgess acknowledged the message and got back to their work.

After a few minutes somebody came up the stairs very fast. They all were sure it's Antonio but when they turned around, Nadia stood in front of them.

"What happened? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I couldn't just sit still and wait for the Internal Affairs to take the case from us." She answered to Voight who lightly smiled seeing the determination. "So I did a little ask around among my old… let's say, people I used to know. And I think I've got something."

Everybody stared at Nadia what made her more nervous than she was before she came there.

"I may have found somebody who knows the killer."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there!**

**Are you still interested in the story? If you are, this chapter will be a breakthrough for the case. Lots of things will clear out. But it's not the end. But to see why, you have to read the chapter first. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For a long couple of years being an addict, she didn't really know what to do with her life. Who she wants to be. But after Erin helped her out, she was given another chance to start the life again. Maybe the fact that it was Lindsay who saved her, made her think about becoming a cop. Or maybe she felt the urge to help another people change their lives.<p>

And now, she worked very hard to help the team to solve the case, to make herself even an inch closer to her dreams. Save other people's lives.

Nadia looked at Erin who smiled at her friendly, giving her much needed support. She came closer to the white board when the team puts photos of suspects and important information. After she put the picture she brought with her, she spoke:

"This is Liam Anderson. From what I've heard, he helped our killer steal the car from the scrap yard."

"Are you sure this information is true?" Voight asked her.

"Yes, I am."

"Do you know where we can find him?"

"I tried to contact him but he's not picking up."

"Where we can find him?"

"There's one place he's…."

"No time to waste, let's go!" Voight's determination was obvious, they were short of time, just a few hours and they're losing the case. The team quickly started to gear up to get the guy Nadia was talking about. Still, they had no better lead.

"Nadia, you're going with us. Stick to Olinsky all the time and watch yourself."

"Understood."

'Don't screw it up, just not this time…' Nadia kept repeating that in her mind.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Burgess arrived at the hospital. Alec agreed to release Ruzek as he was good enough to be on his own. Kim met his boyfriend in the hallway, ready, with his bag in his hand.<p>

"You thought you can just walk out of here?" Kim surprised him.

"Oh, hey! You didn't tell me you're coming."

"You didn't tell me you're leaving." Her plan was to pretend she's mad, although a soft cheek kiss can work miracles.

"I wanted to surprise you at home, you should finish your shift soon."

"Not today. Like I told you, we have just few hours left to catch this bastard. So I'm just taking you home and coming back to work."

"No, no, no!"

"Do you really want to come back there?" She asked pointing in the direction of hospital rooms.

"You said we've got only a few hours, so I can help, even just sitting behind the desk. Then I'm heading home, promise!"

Burgess looked straight at his eyes "You know I love you and I care about you?"

"I do. And I do love you too. But this is our work, I'm a cop, you're a cop, you know what the job is about and what it demands. We've both signed up for this."

"I know but… I'm worried about you. You really scared me back then."

"Hey, hey!" He took her face into his hands "I'm alright now, the other way they wouldn't let me go. You know Alec, he's not that easy to bribe." They both laughed silently "I will be alright now, I promise." He hugged her tight to make her feel safer.

"We will talk about it in the car. Get in, it's cold outside." She told him with a smile on her face. She trusted Adam. It will be all alright now.

* * *

><p>Usually a beautiful sunset, just like the one right now makes people feel happy and comforted. The purple sky was visible behind an old, neglected house. Not even a house. Just for walls and a weak shelter. Actually, this whole case was just like this building. No strong evidence, just weak clues and danger. Danger everywhere they moved. Maybe that will be it. Maybe it's the time they find this bastard. Maybe that beautiful sunset is the symbol of their victory? By the looks on their faces, you could tell that everybody hoped for that.<p>

Nadia was given a bulletproof vest in case of any danger inside the house. It was pretty heavy. But certainly it was pleasurable weight. The vest meant that the situation may become hot and nasty but it also made her feel safer and protected. Feel like a real cop. She can handle it. Definitely. She needs to proof her dedication to the job and her ability. So let's do it.

After they all were given instructions by Voight they split up around the house. Jay, Voight and Erin were next to the front door, Olinsky, Antonio and Nadia took the back entrance.

Three, two… one.

They moved inside. Quickly looking around. There was half-light inside what made the search more difficult. But it was nothing that they were able to handle. Jay let Erin go first so he can cover her. Voight moved in the opposite direction. Nadia was following every Olinsky's step, looking around and being focused all the time. It was interesting experience. She had to watch her every step, look on the ground not to walk on something what can make a lot of noise or not to get caught in some kind of trap, but also be extremely aware of what's going on around her. Cause it can cost her more that Voight's anger if she's not careful enough.

Olinsky came closer to a door. Slowly he opened them, letting Antonio come in first. Then Olinsky and Nadia followed. And they had luck, somebody was there. Lying on the couch, probably asleep. But you can never be too careful. Antonio, pointing his gun at the guy, yelled at him to slowly put his hands up and show his face.

The man woke up rapidly and nearly fell of the couch he was sleeping on.

"Don't kill me, please! Don't kill me!" He was screaming with his hands high up.

"Easy, easy!" Olinsky let Nadia come closer. He aimed his flashlight at the man's face what made him wince "Is that the guy?"

"No, that's not him. That's Billy, his friend!" Nadia become slightly nervous.

"Hey!" Antonio screamed at the guy, trying to make him focus "Where is Liam Anderson?"

"I don't know! Please, don't hurt me!" He replied, speaking as fast as he could, covering his face with one hand while holding the other hand up.

"We're from CPD, calm down, no one's gonna hurt you." Antonio put his gun down. "Why are you so scared?"

"I thought that he came back to get me too."

"Who, Billy? You can tell them everything." Nadia finally came closer to Billy, not hiding behind Olinsky's back anymore.

"Nadia!" Billy was happy to see familiar face "Are you a cop now?"

"No, I'm just… helping them to catch a very dangerous man, so focus Billy, okay?"

"I'll tell you everything. Me and Liam were playing cards, here, when one guy came in. Liam knew him. Wanted to go to the other room to talk to him." Voight, Erin and Jay also came to the room after they checked the rest of the house. Liam looked at Nadia, but she nodded to show him they are with her, so he continued "But the guy was pissed off, they argued. He had a gun." Billy was clearly stressed out by the memories, he kept brushing his hair with his hands "I heard a single shot, it scared the hell out of me but Liam is my best buddy, so I went there to see if he's hurt. But as I entered the room the man hit me on the head, took Liam and went out of the house. And I must have fallen asleep on the couch. My head hurt pretty bad and I…" He touched the back of his head to see if the head was still bleeding. It was.

Nadia looked at Erin, she needed her to react somehow. Erin took her cell out to call for an ambulance.

"Did you see the man? His face?" Voight asked the scared man.

"Yeah… Yeah, I did."

"Would you be able to describe him so we can create a sketch?"

"If I do, would you find Liam?"

"Yes, we will find him."

"Then I'll do whatever you want me to do."

* * *

><p>Back in the bullpen Atwater was still working on checking the cars and phones if they're bugged. The team came in and Kevin got up and handed a piece of paper to Voight.<p>

"I haven't found anything, there are no bugs here."

"Thanks." Was all Voight could reply. The clock was still ticking. He really hoped this junkie friend of Nadia's will be able to help them get on the right track.

Erin just finished talking on the phone and took a paper from the printer "It wasn't easy but I finally got the photo of the car that hit Burgess' and Roman's car." She hung the photo on the board. "I'll try to run facial recognition on the driver. He's quite visible."

"Great, great, do it!" Voight clapped his hands and went back into his office. Another lead, that's what he needed right now.

A loud cheer in the bullpen made him come back there. Burgess and Ruzek was in there. Adam was greeted warmly by his coworkers, who were glad he's okay. Hank came closer to shake his hand and say welcome back. Although he knew the man shouldn't be here, but at home, resting. But after all, he knew he can count on his team whenever he needs to. So telling Ruzek to go home would be pointless, he would come back to the office anyways.

The moment of joy was interrupted by sound of Lindsay's phone beeping.

"Antonio send me a sketch of the man who attacked Billy and took Liam." She quickly connected her phone to the computer and printed the picture "We've got him, that's the same guy!" She showed everybody the picture.

"Now we have to identify him and he's ours!" Said Jay.

"Oh my God!" Kim exclaimed.

"What?" Everybody looked at her.

"I know him!"

"He's…."

She couldn't finish the sentence cause a few man walked into the bull pen, followed by commander Fisher.

"Time's up, Voight. Internal Affairs is taking over the case."

"Commander, we've are just about to identify this son-of-a-bitch!"

"I heard that the last fifty times you've said it. Enough. All of you, go home, you are free for now, take a rest."

Seeing commander's face they all knew better not to argue. But they all knew as well that they can't leave the case like that.

They took their jackets and went to their garage. Lindsay took the picture from Antonio with her and showed it to Burgess again.

"Who is this, Kim?"

"This is officer Matthews." Their faces paled "He works here as a patrol."

"Jesus Christ." Ruzek sat down. The rest of the team looked as shocked as Adam.

"Are you positive about this?" Olinsky asked her, knowing he doesn't have to, she's a police, she knows what she's doing.

"Absolutely positive. He even asked me a few times about the case, if we're making any progress."

"Yeah, he did ask me once too." Atwater added.

"It seemed funny for him that we cannot catch the guy… Catch him…"

"What do we do about this?" Jay asked Voight.

He wondered for a while and answered: "I don't trust IA. We're going to get him by ourselves."

That's the answer all of them were waiting for. Hank didn't need to tell anything more, everybody knew what to do. Olinsky went to ask Platt for Matthews address too. When everything was ready, they moved to their cars and followed the way to Matthews house, leaving Nadia in the garage with the picture of Matthews in her hand.

* * *

><p>The house was big. And quite nice. They parked their cars a little further from it just to not to make anybody in the house suspicious. They all hoped Matthews was in there.<p>

Just like before, they split up. Fortunately, they had Ruzek, Burgess and Roman with them this time, so they had bigger chance to succeed and not let Matthews run away.

Jay went to the front with Antonio. They did their best not to make a loud noise. To their surprise, the door was opened. It was completely dark outside and inside. With their flashlights on and the guns ready they started searching the house, while Burgess and Roman stayed outside.

The house had a lot of smaller rooms. Everything looked like somebody was living here, it was clean and you could feel somebody is regularly staying here.

The team split up inside. Jay went to a room that was most likely a bedroom. He looked around, then checked the wardrobe, behind the curtains, he bend to see if somebody's under the bed. That's when he felt a cold metal touching his neck. Despite the cold, he started to feel really hot from the inside. He tried to get up, really slowly, but then he felt the metal pressed against his skin harder. And as he heard the characteristic click, he has heard a hundreds of time since he became a cop, he closed his eyes trying to calm down and praying for his team to find him really fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there!**

**I know I haven't been updating for a while, but it's due to lack of free time. My university and my job are giving me a hard time lately, but here it is – chapter 9!**

**I must say that this chapter was written after a huge inspiration I got on a concert of a great polish rock band, Carrion. These guys are amazing! What makes them unique is the emotional lyrics to their songs that really make people think. And having a good talk with them after the gig made me more confident in some aspects of my life and it strongly motivated me. This proves that music has a great impact on our lives.**

**Enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>The floor would squeak with every move that Jay and Matthews made. Although Jay was trained for such situations, it's not that you can apply one scheme to all situations. Every situation is different. Every location is different. Here, he had nowhere to run, the room was small, if he decided to run away, he wouldn't made it to the door. So the only option left was to remain calm and find out what does his captor want to achieve.<p>

"Hey, listen…"

"Shut up!" Matthews' words sink to whisper, what made Jay shiver. The guy was insane. He pulled Jay closer and wrapped his arm around Halstead's neck to immobilize him. The gun was dangerously messing around the back of his head.

"Let's take a walk." Matthews whispered as he pushed Jay forward and slowly, they started to walk towards the door.

* * *

><p>The light coming out of their torches was breaking the gloom but couldn't fade away the mystery and uncertainty. Taking small steps around the living room, Voight and Lindsay tried to cautiously search the room as fast as they could. From the kitchen, next to the living room, Voight could once a time catch a glimpse of Alvin's flashlight.<p>

"Back door is covered, all clear in the dining room." Ruzek radioed in.

"Copy that." Voight responded.

Every breath, every time they turned their heads was ten times more perceptible than normally. Maybe it was possible due to the fact, that if one of your senses is weaker, the other one sharpens. So now, when it's too dark to see properly, sense of hearing is stronger. Plus, you have to always be ready to meet your opponent, therefore you listen to every single noise to be one step ahead.

"Halstead, report."

Nothing. Silence. No one responded.

"Halstead."

Still nothing. Erin looked at Voight worried, ready to go upstairs to check on her partner.

"So far clear, but I haven't finished yet."

"Is Dawson upstairs with you?"

"Yeah, we're good. Over and out."

"Ok, Linds" Voight said to Erin "let's head to the basement."

* * *

><p>"You see? Wasn't that tough to say this few words."<p>

Matthews and Jay stood inside one of the rooms upstairs. Jay wasn't certain if the guy's got a plan or he's going to play it by ear. No time to wait what is the answer.

"Matthews, let me ask you somet…"

"Keep your mouth shut or you're going to regret it, Halstead!"

"Just tell me what you want."

"Maybe I want to kill you? Maybe I've chosen you for my next victim? Happy?"

"You're bluffing. I don't meet your requirements." Jay slightly laughed, what pissed Matthews off. The man tighten his arm around detective's neck, making him suffocate, due to the lack of oxygen. The struggle continued as Jay wanted to wrench himself free. He was surprised by Matthews' strength. Physically he didn't look like he was that strong and tough.

"Stop… it…. you… bastard…" Jay managed to say as his voice weakened with every second. But he wasn't going to give up, not like that.

The darkness all around wasn't helping him. Only the windows were letting in some poor light made by the street lamps, although he still couldn't see if there's anything he can use or kick to make more noise.

But with every second he was losing his strength. He wasn't able to focus or think logically, his vision began to blur.

* * *

><p>Alvin was the first to hear the noise coming from the first floor. He flashed his light at Voight to catch his attention. When he succeeded, he pointed his finger at stairs. Hank only nodded and they both started slowly to walk towards the stairs. Lindsay and Adam joined them with their guns ready in their hands.<p>

What stopped them was a loud yell. A yell that send Lindsay shivers down her spine.

* * *

><p>"Matthews! Drop the gun! Let him go!"<p>

It was Antonio, who surprised Matthews by appearing by the doorstep with the flashlight pointed straight at his eyes. He loosened his grip, letting Jay catch his breath. But he still kept him as a human shield.

"Back off, Dawson." Matthews warned him.

"I won't till you let him go."

"So you don't care about your friend here."

"I do. That's why I'm not letting you hurt him."

"Antonio, careful, he's got a gun." Jay warned his older colleague.

Among the darkness Antonio couldn't see whether the kid was hurt. The only thing visible through the blackness was Halstead's sparkling eyes.

"What do you want?" Asked Dawson.

"Walk out of here. Free."

"You're a cop, you know it doesn't work that way."

"Yes, I do know that. That's why I've got Halstead. He's gonna be my guarantee."

In this moment more flashlights become visible as Voight, Olinsky, Lindsay and Ruzek were coming towards the room.

"Stop!" Matthews yelled "Stop right there or I will send a bullet through his head!"

"Alright, alright" Voight raised his hand and stopped the others "I don't want to mess with your plans, but how do you want to play it? The house is all covered."

"As you could see in past few days, I'm not that stupid, I'll find my way out."

"Yeah, the past few days were quite tough for us, you know?"

"You work in intelligence, I thought you guys are invincible."

"As you can see, we made it, we found you."

"How could you find me if I wasn't even hiding. I haven't been closing the door for the whole days, waiting for you to pay me a visit."

"So you just wanted to be caught, I see. Set Halstead free, so we can talk."

"Don't annoy him, he's unpredictable, he can hurt Jay!" Erin whispered to Voight.

"If he wanted to do it, Halstead would be dead minutes ago."

"You see, Voight, that's why you couldn't find out who the killer is. Cause you always look for patterns everywhere. Okay, these people were, let's say, connected somehow, but you couldn't link them to me. Let me give you and advice, Voight. Expect the unexpected – remember that. Anything can happen for no reason." Matthews was clearly talking too much. That could mean he's losing it or that he's moving to the final step of his plan.

"What are we fighting for, Voight? What our job is giving people?"

"Justice. And safety." Hank couldn't see the point the guy was getting to. It looked more like he lost his mind.

"Wrong answer. How they can be safer if more and more criminals appear on our streets?" Matthews was moving dangerously close to a window in the room, dragging Halstead with him.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Voight. Don't underestimate anyone." While he said that, he jumped through an opened window, taking Jay with him.

In split second, Erin, Ruzek and Alvin were by the window, while Antonio and Voight run outside the house.

"Burgess, Roman, he jumped through the window on the west side of the house!" Alvin shouted through his radio.

To their relief, they saw Halstead hanging on the window sill.

"Hey, hang on! We're going to get you outta here!" Ruzek said as he took off his jacket and caught Halstead's hand and Olinsky grabbed his other hand. Together they pulled him inside the room.

"Damn it." These were the first words Jay managed to say.

Alvin kneeled over Jay "You okay?"

"Yeah, all good now, I guess."

Lindsay looked quite scared, she kept a close eye on her friend. Grateful that he's okay. Well, at least in one piece.

They've been like that for a couple of seconds and Jay was the first to get up and say to check on the Antonio and Voight if they got Matthews.

They went outside to see Matthews being loaded into their car, cuffed and a little bit banged up. When Antonio saw them, came closer and pulled him in friendly hug.

"That was close, wasn't it?" Antonio smiled.

"Oh yeah. But expect the unexpected, right?"

Everybody was glad the case is over. All they could think about was a good rest. And some of them had to think about dealing with the Internal Affairs and the Commander too.

But what matters is that everybody's coming home today and they don't have to be alone.

Before getting into their cars, Lindsay smiled to Halstead and he's done exactly the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The case is finally finished but the story isn't! There's one more chapter to go, if you're still willing to read. I would always like to see what do they do after they finish a case, so I think I'm going to try to write a chapter about it. **

**Thank you for your time. A review would be great to see if the story met your expectations.**

**Have a nice day!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there!**

**For those who waited patiently for this last chapter – I can't thank you enough! I had busy time at my University and I wanted to write this chapter after my trip to Warsaw. I went there to see a concert but more important thing was that I went there with my "music soulmates". We had a blast at that day! I couldn't be more happier and that's why I waited with this chapter, I felt maybe I can pass my happiness and excitement on the characters. I don't know if it worked, cause then I had a week with exams and I'm extremely tired. But Chicago PD always brings a smile to our faces, right? ;)**

**Enjoy the last instalment of the story!**

* * *

><p>„Why did you drag me all the way here, Erin?"<p>

Halstead and Lindsay entered a pub in the downtown.

"There's no way you're spending the evening alone in your apartment!" he looked at her suspiciously "Yeah, I know your habits." Another questioning look "Don't ask how did I know."

A joyful smile was what she saw in a response.

"So tell me again, who's gonna perform today?"

"It doesn't matter, we're here to have fun, that's all that matters. Chill, have a drink, spend the time with friends, feel the music live. You'll see, it's going to be good."

When they reached their table, Antonio, Adam, Alvin and Nadia were already halfway with their drinks. They greeted them cheerfully.

"Actually, thank Antonio for organizing this evening's fun."

"Antonio, you impress me every day, man. Wondering what's going to be next." Jay laughed teasingly.

Dawson wag his finger at Jay "It was not my idea! I'm not the partying type of guy!" Everybody nodded their heads smiling ironically.

"It's all on Gabby. Her new roomie likes that kind of fun."

"Wait, new roomie? Wasn't she living with Casey?" Adam asked.

"They decided to deal with their problems by themselves, they need some time, you know." Adam looked in the direction of the small stage. Just next to it, there was Kim chatting with Gabby and Sylvie.

"It's not a rule, that working together messes things up." Dawson patted Adam on the back and the kid done his 'I don't know what you're talking about' face.

"So, anyway" Antonio continued "Gabby called me that she needs some backup here and I thought it might be fun and a good way to chill out after this rough couple of days."

"Speaking of" said Jay "how did the Matthews' interrogation go?"

"It was weird, this guy is totally creepy."

"How's that?" Adam leaned forward to hear Alvin better.

"He said that he had killed these people for his higher purposes."

"Damn, I could have stayed. I missed helluva fun, I see."

"Voight wouldn't let you in." Alvin responded "You've had enough."

Alvin stopped talking to take a sip of his beer. Everybody still waited for some interesting details.

"Even though, he claims that the first kill was random, he kind of claimed his reason."

"What was it?"

"A few years back, Matthews was driving a police car that was founded by a benefactor, just like Green was. The car was flawed and it caused an accident. He was driving his wife home. She died in his arms."

Everybody looked shocked and was just staring at their glasses.

"So he's gone crazy." Erin broke the silence.

"It's not on us to judge him. We did our job, now it's all done, let's drink for that." Jay raised his glass dropping the subject.

Making a lot of noise, they raised their glasses.

Trust, commitment, dedication, friendship, love. These are only a few words that came through their minds.

It doesn't matter how long do they know each other or where they come from. They all have different experience in their lives, they all have some mysteries hidden deep inside, but all in all, they finally have around people who can always listen and help. That can be truly called a family.

* * *

><p>From the other side of the bar, Hank Voight was looking at his team. It's not a secret that the foundation of the finest team is trust. This people were the best example for that.<p>

He smiled a bit. Maybe he wasn't personally the most trusting and sociable person on Earth, but he cares for each of them.

The barman gave Hank his drink and the man walked.

* * *

><p>"… you should have seen Platt's face when she saw what the guy did with the patrol car!" Everybody busted into a loud laugh after Nadia finished telling her story from the other day.<p>

Antonio brought some more alcohol but Nadia said she's going to join the girls, cause the concert is starting any minute.

"So, this is how it is. Men's drinking and watching women have fun." Antonio winked as Lindsay resented.

"Excuse me! You're saying I'm not female enough?"

"I'm saying you're just like us, no one can break you, you tough woman." He friendly patted her on her shoulder but she still pretended to be mad at him.

"Just for your information: women are like that, tough and strong but you, men, are too afraid to admit it."

The 'fight' would surely continue if an unexpected guest wouldn't join them, just in that moment.

"She's not going to let it go, Antonio. She's too stubborn for that."

Voight put his hands on Lindsay's shoulders making her smile. She was happy that Hank decided to join them. He wasn't doing this often. It felt good to have the complete family to chill with.

"Hey boss, didn't know you're coming. Glad you did." Said Adam and handed a beer to the newcomer.

"I didn't know you kids listen to good music. I thought you're all about loud noise and electronics sounds."

Hank took a free chair from a table next to theirs and joined his team.

"How did it go?" Alvin referred to their case that Voight was finishing when they left.

"You know the feds, they always have to be sitting on the top of the world all the time."

Olinsky nodded "Yeah, pretty much."

"But as long as this bastard gets a life sentence, I don't give a damn what's in the files or whose name is written in there."

"And let's drink for that! Intelligence above all!"

Voight looked at Adam interrogatively "Should you been drinking?"

The kid showed him his glass "Only an orange juice, promise!" and smiled brightly.

"And Jay" Voight looked at his detective "expect a call from Melanie."

Jay looked like he just woke up, surprised and confused. He was clearly too tired but having fun with his friends made up the need for sleep.

"Cops found her and Nadia's friend Liam." Hand explained "They are fine and already back at their homes."

"Small victories can sometimes bring more smile than the big ones." Erin said and looked at Jay who finally grinned and breathed in relief.

"I hate to say that and break this moving moment but we are run out of liquids and it looks like it's your turn, boss." Antonio used a moment of silence amuse the people. And he succeeded causing everybody to laugh at Voight who put his hands into his pockets.

"You're sure you didn't make a mistake while counting?"

"Well… If I think about it right now…. Wait… No."

That was the fun they needed, to clear their heads and be back at work ready to face another difficulties, another crimes and another choices.

The concert finally started and the heroes of the day continued their celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is the end! I don't know if I did my best, there's always a feeling that I could write some parts differently, another ideas pop up, but well, too late :)**

**I want to honestly thank you for reading the story. Some of you (who publish as well) know how fantastic feeling is to read the reviews, to have followers or observe how the amount of viewers increases after posting a new chapter. It motivates me strongly! Big, big thanks again!**

**And I have to say this – I'm so excited because of the news about possibility of making Chicago Med! I hope NBC will come to decision and we will have a chance to watch another spin off of our favorite show! Since PD started, me and my sister have been waiting for that opportunity (manly because we want to see more Alec Willhite), so let's keep our fingers crossed!**

**Sorry for sooo long A/N but I really want to express my happiness over my readers and the news! So, thanks again and have a nice day!**


End file.
